Vuelve a Casa
by Paliia Love
Summary: Edward Cullen no puede recordar el último año de su vida, así que no entiende por qué tiene que ser cuidado por Bella Swan, quién daría cualquier cosa para cambiar 30 segundos de su vida. Ambos perdieron todo. ¿Cuán importante son treinta segundos de tu vida? ¿Qué darías por cambiarlo? Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_samekraemer_****, yo sólo traduzco con su autorización. **

**.**

**Vuelve a Casa**

**Capítulo uno**

—Vamos, Edward. Levanta tu pierna; no la arrastres. Tres minutos más —insistió Emmett. Él era el fisioterapeuta de Edward, y Edward lo odiaba tanto como me odiaba a mí la mayoría de los días. Edward era un paciente horrible… Él era un hombre y un doctor. La combinación lo hacía un monstruo en un buen día.

—Púdrete tú y ella también —espetó a Emmett mientras caminaba lentamente por la cinta. Rodé mis ojos, empujando a un lado el dolor desgarrador. No era nada bueno, de hecho, y era una de las cosas más amables que me había dicho desde que cuido de él después de su accidente.

Traté que sus comentarios no me afecten porque sabía que cada día era una prueba de su paciencia. Él tenía que reaprender a hacer muchas cosas, y no sería capaz de practicar la medicina de nuevo debido a la lesión cerebral que había sufrido en Nochebuena hace seis meses atrás.

Él estaba corriendo a casa porque era tarde para una celebración familiar, y fue chocado por un conductor ebrio que se pasó la luz roja. Estuvo en coma por tres semanas porque los doctores lo mantenían así para que su cerebro curara. Tuvo tres costillas rotas en la parte izquierda por la bolsa de aire y también un pulmón colapsado, pero la lesión más seria fue el traumatismo de cráneo.

Fue sometido a una cirugía para insertar un monitor Bolt para monitorear la presión intracraneal. Tuvo suerte que no tuvieron que hacer una craneotomía para extraer un pedazo de su cráneo así su cerebro tenía espacio para expandirse. Los médicos fueron capaces de regular la inflamación con medicamentos, pero al principio, era completamente horrible.

Después que volvió en sí, un nuevo e inesperado problema fue diagnosticado, Edward no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado durante el año anterior a su accidente. No había forma de saber si alguna vez recordaría el tiempo perdido, y eso le frustraba.

Ni bien los médicos supieron de esto, llamaron a toda la familia, explicaron las consecuencias, mencionaron que esperar de Edward, y cómo manejar la situación como una familia. Era extremadamente difícil y frustrante para todos los involucrados, pero lo peor era la confusión y cambio de personalidad de Edward.

—De acuerdo, creo que estamos bien por hoy. ¿Has estado haciendo tu terapia sin mí? Has recuperado casi el ochenta porciento del uso de tu mano derecha, pero no puedo evitar creer que te acercas más al cien porciento si sigues así —elogió Emmett mientras que le daba a Edward su bastón. Había habido una parálisis en el lado derecho, pero no había daño en los nervios o músculos, por lo que los médicos eran optimistas en que él recuperaría el uso completo con una terapia intensiva.

Sus padres habían remodelado la biblioteca en su casa para hacer un gimnasio y así poder tener sesiones diarias sin tener que ir a la oficina del terapista. También habían abandonado sus oficinas al lado de la biblioteca para proporcionar a Edward con habitaciones privadas cercas del gym. Él no estaba agradecido por ninguno de los sacrificios que su familia hacía por él, y supongo que no podía culparle. No podía garantizar que no estaría amargo en su posición.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿le gustaría…? —comencé mientras me acercaba a donde se encontraba en la cinta de correr, secando el sudor de su rostro con una toalla que Emmett le dio.

—Sra. Swan, a menos que vaya a lavar mi polla y darme un final feliz, puedo bañarme solo. McCarty, te veré mañana. Después de bañarme y practicar mis ejercicios de escritura, quiero algo de comer, perra mandona —dijo hacia mí mientras salía lentamente del gimnasio.

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos ante sus palabras. No fue porque las haya dicho, porque él tiene muchos lindos nombres para mí desde que fue dado de alta del hospital y comencé a cuidarlo. Lo más doloroso era que no siempre había sido así.

Después que cerró la puerta, Emmett caminó hacia mí y me abrazó mientras sollozaba por tercera vez en el día. En realidad era un buen día porque el día anterior fue su cumpleaños y él me había prohibido estar en la casa. Le había gritado a su madre que era su maldito cumpleaños y que debería pasarlo como quisiera. Ninguno de sus planes incluía tener a mi "culo huesudo" alrededor.

—Shh. No sé cómo lo haces. No entiendo por qué Carlisle y Esme no le dicen… —comenzó Emmett con su disco rayado.

Me aparté.

—Tú sabes por qué. Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Emmett. Él tiene que darse cuenta solo, si es posible —le recordé.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó Emmett.

—No puedo quedarme con eso. Tengo que rezar que recuerde las cosas por su cuenta o que su opinión sobre mí cambie una vez que llegue a conocerme —respondí.

—¿Llegue a conocerte? Diablos, Bella… —se quejó Emmett.

—Lo sé —suspiré, sintiéndome exhausta otra vez. La posibilidad que él nunca sintiera lo mismo por mí era demasiado como para imaginar, pero si, después de haber sanado físicamente, me quería fuera de su vida, tendré que cumplir sus deseos sin importar mi costo personal.

.

Acompañé a Emmett de salida y fui a la cocina para hacer la cena de Edward. Kate, la cocinera de los Cullen, se negaba a servir sus comidas, y no podía culparle. Después que fue dado de alta, él fue a la casa de sus padres para continuar con su recuperación. Siendo el horrible paciente que era, tiraba la comida en la cara si no era lo que él quería comer ese día. Él se encontraba en una dieta especial, y lo odiaba, así que después de la primera semana de volver a la cocina con comida en su ropa, ella amenazó con renunciar.

Por el momento, me estaba quedando con Esme y Carlisle, así que le dije a Kate que me encargaría que comiera y eso fue probablemente cuando su odio por mí creció de una pequeña llama a un rugiente infierno que he vivido en los últimamente.

—Bella, ¿cómo está él hoy? —preguntó Kate. Ella era una mujer encantadora. Se encontraba en sus cuarenta y tantos años y vivía en la propiedad pero no en la casa. Se había ofrecido mudarse a la casa principal así podía quedarme en la pequeña cabaña y tener un poco de privacidad por las primeras semanas, pero la rechacé. Después que Edward volvió a caminar y le quitaron el catéter, me mudé devuelta a casa porque él odiaba saber que me encontraba en la casa.

Llegaba a la casa de los Cullen cada día a las siete de la mañana, y no me iba hasta que Edward estuviera en su cama a las once de la noche. No importaba la hora que me iba porque no dormía cuando llegaba a casa, y nunca descansaba un día, cosa que enojaba a Carlisle, Esme, la hermana de Edward y mi propio padre. De hecho, fue por mi padre que conocí al Dr. Cullen en primer lugar.

—Su habilidad está mejorando cada día. Fue capaz de caminar tres millas en la cinta hoy, cosa por la que el Dr. Gerandy estará feliz cuando lo lleve para su chequeo. Solo he llorado tres veces hoy, cosa que es un bonús, y solo me llamó perra cuatro veces. Tal vez es un sigo de cambio —respondí con optimismo.

Kate puso una taza de té frente a mí en la mesa.

—Hija, ¿por qué no dejas que Carlisle y Esme contraten a una enfermera para que trate con él? Se les paga para soportar actitudes desagradables. No debería ser así entre ustedes —dijo Kate con una mano gentil en mi mejilla y mucha simpatía en sus ojos. Por supuesto, su amabilidad hizo que aparecieran lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Kate, sabes por qué lo hago. Él es…

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Voy a cenar o no? No aprecio que los criados chismeen sobre mí cuando no estoy. Cocina, creo que tienes un trabajo que hacer, y no es para mimar a la Srta. Swan. Ella es compensada muy generosamente, estoy seguro, para cuidar de mí, cosa que lo está haciendo para la mierda porque tengo hambre.

—Srta. Swan, si no quieres seguir trabajando para mis padres, ¿por qué no llevas tu culo perezoso fuera de su casa y encuentras a otro lisiado con una actitud amable? Me gustaría saber a qué Universidad fuiste para formarte porque, _perra_, apestas —espetó Edward desde la puerta de la cocina. No lo había escuchado acercarse, cosa que era bueno porque significaba que estaba ganando más control sobre sus movimientos.

—¡_Edward Anthony_! —escuché de la otra entrada de la cocina. Era Carlisle viniendo del garaje. Sabía que se iba a ir por la tangente y eso solo empeorará la situación. Lo detuve con mi mano y me puse frente a Edward.

—Sr. Cullen, solo me estoy preparando para llevarle la cena. ¿Por qué no se une a sus padres en el comedor? Creo que su hermana y su esposo están invitados a cenar, y Katie cocinó un asado, el cual es uno de tus favoritos —sugerí, tratando de mantener mi entereza.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora dictas mi entretenimiento también? Que suerte. Padre, ¿sabías que la Srta. Swan es mi directora social? ¿No hay ningún tonto por allí que quiera llevarte a una cita? Aunque, en base a tu apariencia, creo que debería ser ciego. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de algo llamado maquillaje? —espetó Edward.

—Sr. Cullen, eso en innecesario. Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo —espeté. Afortunadamente, Carlisle y Kate dejaron la habitación para permitirme lidiar con él.

—¿Eres tan amarga porque te dejaron? ¿Cuántos años tienes, de todas formas? —siseó.

—Tengo veintisiete. No me dejaron. Perdí a mi esposo en un accidente, maldito arrogante —espeté. Tal vez no era un mejor día después de todo.

—Fue probablemente un suicidio si tenía que volver a casa a ti todos los días —afirmó sarcásticamente. No podía soportarlo más. Fui al armario, encontré mi bolso y me fui. Algunos días eran mejores que otros. Este no era uno de esos.

.

Me mantuve entera mientras conducía a casa. Metí la mano en mi blusa y saqué la cadena dónde colgaban las dos bandas de platino, y me aferré a ellas como si dependiera mi vida de ello. Tenía una rutina nocturna, pero parecía como si tendría que conformarme a realizarla cinco horas antes porque eran solo las seis de la tarde.

Estacioné en mi lugar y subí los dos tramos de escaleras hasta el vestíbulo del lujoso edificio de apartamentos donde residía. Dije residía porque no vivía… en ningún lugar. No había encontrado forma de vivir desde que mi vida se había hecho pedazos, pero no podía pensar en ello o perdería mi maldita cordura.

Crucé el vestíbulo, mirando alrededor y sonriendo por enésima vez desde que mudé el año anterior. No era un lugar al que alguna vez pensé vivir, pero cuando te enamoras locamente de alguien, haces muchas cosas que nunca imaginaste.

—Ah, estás en casa temprano —Jake, el encargado de recepción, saludó mientras colocaba un paquete en el escritorio.

—Hola, Jake. ¿Cómo estás en esta hermosa tarde de junio? —pregunté con voz cansada.

—Claramente, mejor que tú. ¿Cómo está el Sr. C? —preguntó. Él preguntaba todos los días, y usualmente, le respondía: "mejorando con el tiempo". Esta noche, solo sonreí porque tenía miedo que Edward nunca mejoraría y no podía decirlo en voz alta. Eso lo haría muy real.

—Oh, ¿mal día? —preguntó. El tipo tenía una actitud pacífica y la esposa e hija más dulce que jamás he conocido. Me encantaba cuando ellas venían a visitarlo antes de todo lo que pasó. Me encontraba con ellas cuando volvía del trabajo. Carlie, la esposa de Jake, era algo tímida, pero era fácil de ver que amaba a su esposo tanto como yo al mío. Su hija… ella era todo lo que solía esperar que mi hijo sea en ese entonces. Desafortunadamente, nunca lo sabría.

—Fue un día… ¿Cómo esta Nessa? —pregunté. Ella acababa de terminar su primer año de colegio, y yo siempre me entretenía por las historias que me contaba. Sabía que él trataba de distraerme y siempre lo aceptaba feliz. Solo mi doctor y yo sabíamos la profundidad de la pérdida que había sufrido. La única prueba que tenía de que alguna vez estuve embarazada era un sonograma de mi primera visita prenatal y una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de Navidad con un regalo para mi esposo para darle las buenas noticias. Por desgracia, sería una noticia que nunca daría.

—Ella está bien. Va a ir a un campamento de porristas, si puedes creer eso. ¿Necesita algo, Sra. C? —Era muy dulce por preguntar.

—Solo un baño caliente y una copa de vino. Me alegro de verte, Jake. Por favor, por enésima vez, llámame Bella —pedí. Me guiñó el ojo y me dio la caja.

Tomé el correo del buzón y subí al ascensor, insertando la llave en la cerradura para entrar al penthouse. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminé y abrí la puerta principal. Dejé caer las llaves en el recipiente junto a la puerta junto con mi bolso y la caja. Sabía lo que había allí sin abrir la maldita cosa. Era le regalo de cumpleaños de Edward… una rara primera edición de "El guardián en el centeno", el cual era su libro preferido. No sabía si dárselo a él provocaría alguna chispa o haría las cosas peor, así que la dejé en la mesa para considerarlo al día siguiente cuando vaya a lo de los Cullen.

Revisé la maquina de la cocina, escuchando la voz reconfortante de mi padre.

"_Bells, soy yo, cariño. Solo chequeando. Voy a trabajar el turno de la tarde, así que si vas a casa antes de la medianoche, llámame. Estoy preocupado por ti. Te amo, cariño. Adiós."_

Todos en mi vida, salvo una persona, estaban preocupados por mí. Diablos, yo me preocupaba por mí. No me había dado cuenta lo fuerte que era, pero supongo que hay algo que decir por "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte." _Él no está muerto. Solo perdido._ Tenía que seguir recordando eso, o me agacharía en una bola y moriría.

Fui a la habitación de invitados a la que me había movido y tomé mi pijama, yendo al baño principal para bañarme. Mientras miraba a la enorme jacuzzi a la derecha, recordé la última vez que estuve allí.

—_Bugsy, ven aquí, nena. Tengo una sorpresa para ti _—_le escuché llamar desde arriba. Había tenido un mal día y cuando lo llamé para quejarme sobre ello, él había escuchado pacientemente, como siempre hacia incluso si estaba ocupado, y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí cuando llegara a casa. _

—_En un minuto, Elmer. Voy por una copa de vino _—_le grité._

—_Lo tengo cubierto _—_respondió. _

_Me reí ante nuestros estúpidos apodos para le otro, pero él comenzó a llamarme Bugs poco después de conocerlo porque siempre lo saludaba con un "¿Qué tal, Doc?". Me dijo que era una de las cosas que amaba de mí._

_Subí las escaleras y caminé por el largo pasillo a nuestro baño principal, viendo velas por todas partes, junto con flores y un gran cubo de plata que habíamos recibido como regalo de bodas. Este contenía una gran botella de Veuve Clicquot. Su sonrisa era increíble, y mi día horrible se desvaneció por completo. _

—_¿Cómo está mi esposa? _—_Ya se encontraba en su bata y no desperdició tiempo en quitar mi traje. _

—_A los otros niños no les gusta jugar bien _—_me quejé mientras él besaba mi cuello, llevando su mano para desabrochar mi sujetador después de quitar mi blusa de seda. _

—_¿Quién fue? Voy a darles una paliza mañana _—_ofreció, haciendo que soltara una sonrisa. _

—_Eso suena mucho mejor que lo que escuché por teléfono. Así que, dime qué pasa _—_presionó mientras que me ayudaba a quitarme mis bragas y a meterme en la bañera. Me alcanzó una banda para el pelo y abrió una botella de champán, sirviendo dos copas, y me las dio mientras que el se metía conmigo. _

_Una vez que estuvo instalado, tomó una copa y brindó._

—_Por la mujer más hermosa y paciente del mundo. Trabajas con mi madre… ¡Tienes que serlo! _—_Ambos reímos. _

_No era que su madre era la difícil. Todo lo contrario. Ella era una mujer encantadora. Era nuestros clientes que no confiaban en mi juicio y determinaban que la única razón por la que ella me tenía como socia era porque me casé con su hijo. _

—_¿Quién fue hoy? _—_preguntó mientras rellenaba nuestras copas. _

—_Victoria James. Teníamos todo preparado para ser entregado la próxima semana a tiempo para Acción de Gracias. Tu madre está haciendo ese trabajo por los Newton, así que Esme le dijo a Victoria que yo estaría para la entrega y puesta en escena, ella hizo un quilombo. Dijo cosas feas sobre mis habilidades y como yo solo trabajaba para tu madre porque estaba follando a su hijo. Y conoces a Esme, se puso loca. Rompió el contrato y se lo tiró a la mujer. Pasé toda la tarde cancelando las entregas. ¿Puedes ir a darle una paliza a Victoria James por mí? _—_me quejé mientras tomaba mi champán. _

_Puso mis pies en su regazo y comenzó el maravilloso masaje que sabia dar para olvidarme de mi día y excitarme tanto que lo follaría en cualquier superficie que encontrara. El hombre era muy bueno en tácticas de distracción. _

—_Mañana de camino al hospital, iré a patearle el trasero. Así que, creo que guardado la semana de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Papá dijo que cubrirá por mí ya que Alice y Jasper no van a estar en ese tiempo. Podemos irnos el veintiséis y volver a casa el treinta, cosa que nos permite estar en casa para la fiesta de Año Nuevo de mamá y papá, y al mismo tiempo tener unas vacaciones para nosotros. Estaba pensando en Hawaii. Es cerca, así que podemos reducir el tiempo de viaje, y luego por mi cumpleaños, podemos ir a una luna de miel apropiada en Italia. Vancouver en agosto no es exactamente una luna de miel. Fueron tres días, amor _—_explicó._

—_Hey, tú eres el que quiso casarse rápido _—_bromeé._

—_Puedes apostar tu hermoso trasero que sí. Cuando apareciste en la sala de emergencias después que tu padre resultó herido, me hechizaste, y ese idiota, Taylor… Trevor… como sea, iba tras mi chica. Llevarte al juzgado y casarme contigo tres días después que te propuse fue mucho más higiénico que hacer pis sobre ti cada día antes de ir a trabajar. Lo mejor que pudo pasar fue cuando mamá te rogó ser su socia después que nos casáramos. Eres una diseñadora de primera clase, y si ese idiota no podía verlo, al menos mi madre sí. Ahora, sigamos, Sra. Cullen…_

_Y si que continuamos, bastante bien. Me hizo el amor en la bañera, en el mostrador del baño y en nuestra cama esa noche, arrastrando todo lo malo que había pasado ese día. Esa noche fue la noche que concebimos nuestro hijo. Nuestro hijo que él nunca sabrá que existió y que yo nunca conoceré._

_Nunca llegamos a hacer ninguna de esas cosas que él prometió. Él iba de camino a casa en la víspera de Navidad porque íbamos tarde a lo de mi padre, y esa noche era la que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre. _

Después de mi ducha, fui a la cocina para calentar un poco de la sopa que Katie me había obligado a traer dos días antes. El día anterior… el cumpleaños número treinta y tres de Edward cuando demandó que no me aparezca… lo había pasado en cama con un pequeño álbum de fotos que habíamos acumulado durante nuestro breve noviazgo y tres meses de matrimonio antes del accidente. Lo cerré antes de llegar a la imagen del ultrasonido.

Llamé a mi padre porque se encontraba preocupado, y sabía que se aparecería la mañana siguiente a las cinco de la mañana si no lo hacía.

—Jefe Swan —contestó estoicamente. Él nunca miraba al identificador de llamadas. Dios, lo amaba.

—Bella Cullen —respondí secamente.

—Oh, Bells. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —preguntó, animándose un poco. Era mala al no regresar sus llamados porque no tenía nada bueno que decirle. Desafortunadamente, su agenda siempre era la misma.

—Hola, papá. ¿Cómo va el aspecto criminal? ¿Debería mantener mi espray de pimienta a mano cuando salga por la mañana? —bromeé.

—Basado en una conversación que tuve con Katie, diría que deberías usarlo con tu esposo —espetó papá. Él y Katie había desarrollado una "amistad" después que comencé a salir con Edward.

Carlisle y Esme lo habían invitado a las cenas de los domingos y papá comenzó a ir cada vez más temprano para sentarse en a cocina y mantener "compañía" a Katie mientras que ella cocinaba. Sabía que estaba interesado en ella, y estaba feliz de presenciarlo. Lamentablemente desde el accidente, él no pasaba tiempo en la casa de los Cullen porque era muy difícil de explicar a Edward. Katie tenía libre los sábados, así que mi padre trabajaba alrededor de su horario para pasar tiempo con ella.

—Papá, no puede evitarlo. Él no es el Edward que enseñaste a pescar. Él no es el doctor que reubicó tu brazo cuando te lo quebraste en junio pasado. Él no es el tipo que se presento en la estación a las tres de la mañana para rogar tu bendición para pedirme casamiento. Piensa por lo que ha pasado. Él intenta lo mejor que puede —defendí.

—Bella, ¿por qué te niegas a considerar divorciarte de él? Incluso Esme y Carlisle creen que es en tu mejor interés. Puedes tener una mejor vida, ¿sabes? —presionó papá. Esa era la agenda de la que hablaba.

—¡Papá! Han pasado solo seis meses. Él está mejorando cada día. Lo amo, y él lo verá, con el tiempo —respondí, sonando como la tonta desilusionada que me había convertido. Simplemente seguía esperando que saliera de la niebla, mirara a mis ojos y me viera por lo que soy… la mujer que él amaba demasiado que me convenció de acostarme con él en la primera cita… que me convenció a irme a vivir con él un mes después… que convenció para casarnos después de tres cortos meses de haberlo conocido.

Justo entonces, sonó el teléfono.

—Papá, necesito irme. Tengo otra llamada. Trataré de ir el domingo a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunté.

—Está bien. Te amo, Bells —respondió. Contesté lo mismo y colgué, atendiendo la llamada entrante.

Escuché sollozar del otro lado de la línea, así que miré la pantalla para ver que era del celular de Esme.

—Esme, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté nerviosamente.

—Bella, ven aquí, por favor. Él trató… trató… —balbuceó.

—¿Trató de qué? —presioné.

—Trató de suicidarse —respondió Carlisle. Solté el teléfono y caí de rodillas. Después de todo… no podía perderlo así. ¿Qué mierda íbamos a hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_samekraemer_****, yo sólo traduzco con su autorización. **

**.**

**Vuelve a Casa**

**Capítulo dos**

—Sr. Cullen, ¿por qué tomó esas pastillas? —pregunté mientras lloraba de pie en su habitación dónde podía ver que él no me quería para nada. No podía evitarlo y traté de parar las lágrimas antes que volver a la casa, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado por él para terminar así? No podía contenerme.

—¡Arpía chillona! No traté de suicidarme. Tomé las pastillas que dejaste en el mostrador. En todo caso, creo que tú intentaste matarme. Pusiste demasiadas pastillas blancas en el frasco. Eso muestra negligencia criminal de tu parte. Voy a llamar a las autoridades y hacer que te arresten por intento de asesinato —me espetó.

Me giré hacia Esme y vi las lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

—Comenzó a actuar raro en la cena después que finalmente haya accedido a unirse a nosotros en el comedor. Después de comer la mitad de su comida, se enfermó y vomitó. Carlisle contó las pastillas que quedaban en el frasco y vio que él había duplicado la dosis de Demerol —explicó Esme.

—Tiene que tomar la mitad de esas pastillas. Tendría que haber…

—¡No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí, maldita sea! Tomé las pastillas que dejaste en el mostrador. ¡Intentaste matarme, maldita puta! No es la primera vez que has drogado a alguien —gritó él.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Ya basta! —gritó Jasper. Por suerte, Edward recordaba a Jasper y Alice. Ellas habían estado casados por tres años, así que su relación no estaba afectada por su amnesia.

—Jasper, es mi culpa… —comencé.

—No, Bella, no lo es. No puedo quedarme sentado y ver como ponen a esta mujer a través de esta mierda por más tiempo. No puedo… —espetó Jasper justo mientras Alice puso su mano sobre la boca de él.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora mi propia familia está de acuerdo con ella tratando de matarme? Bueno, púdranse todos. Aparentemente tengo algo de dinero, así que me voy a mudar y cuidar de mi mismo. Buscaré mi propia enfermera y me desharé de este ridículo intento de cuidado que ella hace. En serio, los voluntarios de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales cuidan mejor de los perros callejeros que esta perra cuida de mí. Si son mi familia y me aman, ¿por qué le permiten trabajar aquí? —gritó Edward.

Me dejé caer al piso y lloré. Me encontraba en un punto donde no podía soportarlo más. El hombre amargado frente a mí no era el cual yo me enamoré instantáneamente, y no podía hacerlo otro día más. Necesitaba los recuerdos felices del poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos o sería yo la que tendría sobredosis de Demerol.

—De acuerdo. Prepararé los papeles, y dime a quién nombro como tu tutor. Te dejaré solo. No sabrás de mí nunca más —murmuré.

—Bella, cariño, eres familia. No lo dices en serio. Tomate una semana. Nosotros cuidaremos de él y trataremos de refrescar sus recuerdos —imploró Carlisle.

—No. No podemos confiar en el "tal vez". Él no quiera saber nada de mí así que tengo que dejarlo ir, —susurré mientras Alice envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Dejarme ir? ¿DEJARME IR? Nunca estuviste atada a mí, estúpida. ¡Deja de llorar! —gritó otra vez. Comenzó a tirar cosas, y si Carlisle y Jasper no lo hubieran agarrado, hubiera destrozado toda su habitación, probablemente golpeándome con alguna de las cosas que estaba tirando hacia mí.

Pensé sobre cuando él me pidió por nuestra primera cita y lloré.

_—Tu padre estará bien. Va a ser un paciente miserable, ¿sabes? —dijo Edward mientras estábamos de pie frente al escritorio así podía obtener la prescripción de pastillas para el dolor que iba a recetar para Papá. Mi padre, el gran jefe de la Policía, era tan malo como un niño de siete años cuando se trataba de dolor. Una estúpida caída de una escalera mientras estaba limpiando las cunetas de nuestra casa me había dado una vista de un padre que nunca conocí. _

_—Sí, lo sé. Diablos, lo mantendré drogado por un poco así puedo tener un poco de paz. ¿Cuántos de eso puedo darle antes que parezca asesinato? —bromeé._

_Rió esa hermosa sonrisa profunda. _

_—Solo son de cinco miligramos, así que puede que se te acaben antes de matarlo. ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarte a cuidarlo? Tal vez la cocinera de mis padres, Katie, puede ir y hacerle compañía así puedo llevarte a cenar —ofreció. _

_—¿Por qué, Dr. Cullen? ¿Está pidiéndome una cita? —bromeé con una sonrisa. Él era increíblemente hermoso y no sabía como alguna mujer podría decirle que no. _

_—Obviamente no muy bien. Srta. Swan, me encantaría la oportunidad de llevarla a cenar cualquier día y momento de su elección, siempre y cuando sea dentro de las cuarenta y ocho horas. Eres una mujer hermosa y sería un jodido idiota si no la invito mientras que tengo las pastillas para el dolor de su padre como palanca —bromeó._

Mientras pensaba en ello, se me ocurrió que él había comentado sobre no ser la primera vez que habíamos discutido sobre pastillas para el dolor.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿por qué cree que he intentado matar a alguien con pastillas para el dolor antes? —pregunté mientras me ponía de pie.

—Porque me lo has dicho, loca de mierda. Me lo dijiste —gritó mientras Carlisle y Jasper lo sostenían. Podía decir que él ansiaba venir hacia mí, y si estaba recordando algo, necesitaba que todos se fueran.

—Salgan todos —demandé.

—No, Bella, no te dejaremos sola con él aquí. Te lastimará —respondió Jasper mientras dejaba a Edward en la cama y lo sostenía allí, este luchando todo el tiempo.

—Suéltalo antes que se lastime. Si me lastima, está bien. Fuera —ordené fuertemente.

—Edward, metete en la cama ahora mismo. Si pones una mano sobre ella, te las veras conmigo. _Sé_ que recuerdas lo desagradable que eso puede ser —ordenó Esme.

—Sí, mami querida, conozco tu ira. No me atrevería a poner una mano en tu preciosa Srta. Swan —espetó.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa porque sabía el control que ella tenía sobre su hijo, y aparentemente, él también porque subió a su cama y se cruzó de brazos en desafío. Miró por la ventana, negándose a mirar a nadie en la habitación.

—Vamos a dejar la puerta abierta. Te sales de aquí antes que él ponga una mano sobre ti, ¿me escuchaste? —me instruyó Jasper severamente. Él era un gran tipo. Siempre amé a Jasper. Recuerdo cuando conocí a él y Alice.

Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra segunda cita, y ellos _aparentemente_ se cruzaron con nosotros en la pizzería donde él y yo habíamos acordado encontrarnos para una cena rápida porque nuestra primera cita había salido _muy _bien. Esa noche, realmente me convertí en una estadística. Era la chica que se lanzó en la primera cita, pero desafío a cualquiera que conociera al tipo y sea capaz de resistirlo. En nuestra segunda cita, no fui mucho mejor.

_—Dios, Bugsy, ¿podemos ordenar para llevar? Juro que lo calentaré después que te tenga. No puedo quitar de mi mente lo bueno que se sintió estar dentro de ti —me murmuró Edward mientras nos sentábamos en el estacionamiento de "Paolo Pizzas", besándonos como adolescentes. Había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde esa noche en la estúpida tienda de telas de diseñador donde había conseguido trabajo, así que no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. _

_—Elmer, eres un hombre inteligente —comenté mientras él lamia mi cuello sobre la consola. Justo entonces, hubo un golpe en su ventana. _

_—Mierda —siseó mientras presionaba el botón para bajar la ventanilla. _

_—¿Qué? —espetó a la adorable y joven mujer de pie fuera de su ventana con un paraguas y un abrigo amarillo brillante. _

_—¿Quién es la guapa con la que te estás besuqueando en el estacionamiento de una pizzería como si todavía estuvieras en la escuela? Hola, soy Alice, la hermana de Edward. ¿Tú eres…? —preguntó, haciendo que me riera. _

_—¿No se supone que estás en Tacoma? —le espetó Edward antes que yo pudiera responderle. _

_—Jasper tiene un concierto aquí este fin de semana. Mamá y papá dijo que no ibas a cenar, y mamá mencionó que tenías una cita. Afortunadamente, hay solo tres lugares decentes en este lugar para comer. ¿Entonces? —se burló._

_—Soy Bella Swan —me presenté mientras me inclinaba sobre la consola para ver su hermoso rostro. _

_—Bella Swan, soy Alice Cullen-Whitlock, y ese hermoso hombre allí luciendo hambriento es mi esposo, Jasper. Ya que todos estamos aquí, ¿vamos a comer? —sugirió dando un saltito. _

_—¿Cómo mierda me encontraste? —se quejó Edward, aunque podía ver que no estaba realmente enojado. _

_—Hermano querido, conduces un Aston Martin en Forks, Washington. No es para nada difícil encontrarte —respondió mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su esposo bajo el toldo. _

_Tuvimos una linda cena, y fuimos al "Lodge" ese sábado a la noche para ver tocar a Jasper. La cita numero tres fue una maravillosa tarde, y el sexo al final de la noche me dejó sin aliento y enamorada. Sí, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen para el final de nuestra tercera cita. Esa cosa que hacía con su lengua… ah…_

Jasper era un músico consumado, aunque su profesión era de historiador. También era un tipo grande y completamente dedicado a nuestra familia. Él no tenía familia propia, y cuando se casó con Alice, adoptó a los Cullen así como yo. Era afortunada que él fuera tan protector conmigo.

—Jasper, estaré bien. Él no me hará daño —le aseguré. Tenía una sensación en mis entrañas que Edward no me haría daño. Estaba enojado y amargado, pero sabía en lo profundo de mi alma que nunca jamás pondría una mano sobre mí.

En algún lugar dentro de él, muy en lo profundo, estaba el amor que compartíamos. Éramos apasionados, y tomé el odio que me arrojaba todos los días como su manera de liberar los sentimientos. Él no entendía porque sentía mucho por mí porque no recordaba amarme, y eso lo frustraba demasiado.

Él no podía comprenderlo, así que lo atacaba. En mi corazón, sabía… sabía… que nuestro amor estaba anclado dentro de él como una astilla en un dedo, y aunque estaba infectado con odio y frustración por el momento, eventualmente saldría a la superficie. No me iba a dar por vencida.

Comencé limpiando los libros y la lámpara rota en la habitación mientras él seguía sentado firmemente en la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre, Edward? —pregunté, recordando que había vomitado la cena.

—¿¡Perdón?! Me llamas Dr. o Sr. Cullen, —espetó.

—Disculpa, Dr. Cullen, ¿tiene hambre? —pregunté suavemente mientras apilaba los libros en la mesa de noche, donde a él le gustaban. Me pregunté si debería meter su regalo de cumpleaños entre la pila. ¿Se daría cuenta? Sí, lo haría porque solo acepta libros de bolsillo. Él odiaba las ediciones encuadernadas en cuero que cubrían las estanterías de la casa de sus padres. La primera edición que le conseguí era un hermoso libro encuadernado con piel granate. Sobresaldría entre los otros.

—Por supuesto que tengo hambre. No me trajiste la cena como se suponía. Solo me dejaste, perra sin corazón. Te fuiste egoístamente. Eres una inútil —se quejó. Ignoré su arrebato.

—¿Te tomaste esas pastillas para que volviera, o realmente intentaste suicidarte? —pregunté.

—Oh, Srta. Swan, si realmente quisiera matarme, encontraría una forma mucho más creativa. Después de todo, soy un doctor, y sé exactamente como suicidarme. ¿Crees que por un segundo me suicidaría solo para darle el gusto a ustedes? Eso es ridículo —bufó. Tomé aire profundo porque él estaba de mal humor, pero no me iba a ir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí, Dr. Cullen? —pregunté con cautela.

—Mis padres te emplean para cuidarme, y abandonaste tus responsabilidades. No estaba seguro de cuantas pastillas se suponía que tenía que tomar porque no había una lista. Si me vas a abandonar antes de tomarme mis pastillas en la tarde y no vas a dejar ninguna instrucción, ¿cómo soy yo el culpable? —reprendió. Traté de sonreír porque me di cuenta que estaba actuando porque yo no estaba. Tan jodido como estaba todo, me daba un poco de esperanza.

—Pido disculpas. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Tal vez algo ligero? ¿Tal vez algo de yogur con fruta? —pregunté, recordando que era su desayuno habitual antes del accidente.

—No me gusta el yogur —se quejó.

—¿Estás seguro? No lo has comido desde que he estado trabajando para ti —insistí.

—De acuerdo. Lo probaré pero no quiero que esa mujer horrible lo traiga. Será mejor que lo traigas tu misma —ordenó.

—Lo haré. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té o jugo? —pregunté con paciencia.

—Té de melocotón —espetó mientras tomaba un libro de su mesa de noche.

Tomé la lámpara rota para tirarla, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Fui a la cocina, encontrando a la familia sentada en la mesa. Estaban preocupados, lo sabía, pero lo veía como un gran avance que quería explorar, y ahora él estaba más tranquilo de lo que había estado en meses.

—Hey, ¿por qué los ceños fruncidos y puños? —pregunté mientras iba hacia la nevera y saqué el yogur y arándanos, frambuesas y fresas, cortándolos exactamente como lo solía hacerlo para él en las mañanas mientras se vestía para ir al hospital antes…

—Bella, no puedes seguir permitiendo que te hable así y tan horrible —dijo Alice. Podía decir que había estado llorando y lo odiaba.

Di un paso hacia atrás en el pasillo, viendo que su puerta estuviera cerrada porque no quería una repetición de la tarde. Una vez que estaba segura que él no estaba merodeando, volví a la habitación, dando la vuelta a la mesa y abrazando a todos en la familia.

—Miren, tuvo un gran avance esta noche. Él recordó una broma que discutimos cuando me invitó a salir para nuestra primera cita. Recordó que yo bromeé sobre dopar a Charlie así podía salir con él. Esa noche se burló, diciendo que no tendría demasiadas pastillas en la receta como para matar a Charlie. Sé que no lo ven como gran cosa pero no puedo evitar pensar que sí lo es.

»—Carlisle, por favor, llama al Dr. Banner y dile sobre ello. Fíjate si quiere ver a Edward o si hay algo que podemos hacer para ayudarle. Él tomó esas pastillas a propósito para que vuelva porque estaba enojado por haberme ido temprano. Él sabía que mierda estaba haciendo porque solo tomó lo suficiente para crear nauseas, no para hacer daños serios. Eso tiene que significar algo —susurré con esperanza.

Armé una bandeja para él rápidamente, girándome hacia la familia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia su habitación, recordando de tocar a la puerta porque se enojaba mucho cuando cualquiera entraba sin su permiso. Me había lanzado su jodida pelota de goma demasiadas veces para expresar su disgusto.

—Adelante —llamó. Cuando abrí la puerta, lo vi con sus lentes puestos, porque no podía usar los de contacto, leyendo en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, Doc? —dije sin pensar. Lo vi tensarse y supe que fue algo que no debí decir.

—Lo siento, Dr. Cullen —comenté rápidamente.

—Supongo que ese fue tu intento de broma mal hecha. Claramente, no tienes humor —respondió secamente.

—Parece que sí —respondí mientras ubicaba la bandeja de desayuno en su regazo, tras haber volteado las piernas. Saqué la botella de agua de mi bolsillo para mí y acerqué una silla porque íbamos a tener una discusión.

—¿Por qué crees que intenté matar a alguien? —pregunté cautelosamente. Realmente no quería llevarme puesto el yogur a casa.

—No lo sé. Recuerdo una conversación que tuve contigo o escuché que se lo decías a alguien, seguramente cuando comenzaste a molestarme cuando estaba en el hospital. Realmente no eres una enfermera o cuidadora, ¿no? —preguntó mientras comía su yogur y frutas.

Tomé aire profundo. Otra verdad que revelar.

—No, no lo soy. Soy una diseñadora de interiores —confesé, estremeciéndome un poco y esperando a que el infierno se desatara.

—¿Por qué rayos mis padres contratarían una diseñadora de interiores para cuidarme? —preguntó. Fue una pregunta legítima, en serio.

—No lo hicieron, de hecho. Me ofrecí para el trabajo —respondí honestamente, recordando el berrinche que hice en el Centro de Rehabilitación cuando Carlisle insistió que deberíamos contratar a alguien que cuide de mi esposo. Les recordé mis papeles que me daban el poder.

—Genial, así que mis padres buscaron voluntarios. Era un doctor. Supongo que tengo dinero. ¿Acaso no podían traer a un profesional? —preguntó con dureza.

—Sí, Dr. Cullen, eres muy adinerado en cuestión de financias, pero les rogué que me permitieran hacer esto. Cuidaste de mi padre cuando estuvo herido y quería devolver el favor. ¿Recuerdas a mi padre? ¿Charlie Swan? Él es el jefe de Policía de aquí —dije, tratando de no presionarlo mucho.

Terminó su yogur y frutas y dejó el recipiente en la bandeja. No dijo que le gustó pero no se quejó. Tomó su té y dio un sorbo.

—No me suena, pero no me acuerdo de la mayoría de mis pacientes. Así que, cuéntame sobre este esposo suicida que tienes —insistió.

Luché contra las lágrimas y tomé aire profundo. Podía hacerlo, sabía que sí. Simplemente no podía mostrar emoción sobre ello.

—No era suicida, Dr. Cullen. Él era médico como tú. Estaba de camino a casa del trabajo y tuvo un accidente. Íbamos a ir a visitar a mi padre, de hecho. Fue algo desafortunado lo que pasó —respondí, resistiendo el impulso de decirle el resto de la historia.

—Oh, ¿dónde trabajaba? ¿Lo conozco? —preguntó. Medité mi respuesta porque nada bueno saldría de esto si decía algo más.

—No, no lo conocías. Así que, ¿quieres algo más o ya terminaste? —pregunté lo más suave posible.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó con un tono duro. No quería que cambie de humor porque se estaba haciendo tarde y necesitaba irse a dormir.

—Vivo en la ciudad. En la casa de mi marido. De hecho, yo la decoré. Cuando me mudé, vivía como un soltero… sofá, lámpara, gran televisor, cama. Siempre decía que era porque necesitaba el toque de una mujer. Me mudé y lo hice, y ahora vivo sola con mis recuerdos —susurré.

—Suena como un pollerudo si te deja entrar y cambiar todo —espetó Edward.

—_No_. Puedes llamarme lo que quieras y ser tan desagradable conmigo, pero no puedes hacer comentarios sobre mi esposo. No lo permitiré. Voy a… renunciaré. Mi esposo… era perfecto. Tú, más que nadie, no lo vas a degradar, ¿entiendes? Te dejaré con enfermeras que no soportaran tu mierda. Vendrán aquí como pasajeros en un torno. Mi esposo era un hombre bueno y amoroso, y no tienes permitido a hablar sobre él —grité mientras tomaba la bandeja para irme.

Él la tomó así no podía quitarla.

—Lo siento, Srta. Swan. Me pasé de la raya. Puedo ver que lo amabas demasiado e incluso un idiota como yo puede apreciar eso. Lo siento por tu pérdida —dijo suavemente. Lo miré a los ojos y vi la sinceridad que había visto tantas veces.

Mi Edward… el hombre que amaba… él estaba adentro, bajo la superficie. Necesitaba hablar con su doctor porque tenía que haber una forma de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Lo amaba demasiado como para rendirme.

.

.

—Te di órdenes estrictas que acordaría a una visita al doctor a la vez. ¿Por qué voy a ver a ese idiota hoy? —se quejó Edward desde el asiento trasero del Mercedes. Fue por su insistencia que cuando lo llevaba a sus citas, él iría en la parte trasera y yo conduciría. Me reí ante eso, pero me pregunté si recordaba el accidente y quizás no quiera conducir otra vez.

—Lo siento, pero el Dr. Banner se va de vacaciones y perderás tu cita de la semana que viene. Si te comportas, te llevaré por helado —le ofrecí, escuchando un bufido desde el asiento trasero.

—Sra. Swan, no tengo diez años. No necesito un soborno. Quiero ir a casa. Solo… terminemos con eso. Cuanto antes termine con esta mierda, más pronto vuelvo a trabajar —espetó. Sentí mi corazón contraerse, porque mi querido esposo no sería capaz de volver al trabajo, pero si su memoria regresa, puede que lo consulte. Eso era por lo que estaba esperando. Tenía fe.

Tenía la radio encendida de fondo, y cuando escuché a Al Green, lo subí un poco. Era nuestra canción, y esperaba que tal vez, quizás, algunos recuerdos vuelvan. Él no se quejó como siempre hacía cuando subía el volumen de la radio. De hecho, la tarareó.

Recuerdo nuestra cuarta cita. Esa fue la primera noche que bailé con Edward Cullen.

_—Oh, amo esta canción. Recuerdo que le encantaba a mi mamá —dije efusivamente mientras conducíamos hacia su penthouse. Era raro para mí que tuviera un penthouse en el único edificio de altura en Forks, pero así era. Estaba prácticamente vacío, pero, como el bromeó, contenía lo esencial… una cocina, una cama y un baño. Afirmó que todo lo demás era superficial. Me eché a reír. _

_Cuando llegamos a su casa, aparcó y me llevó hacia el vestíbulo para tomar su correo. _

_—Dr. C, ¿cómo está? Srta. Swan —saludó Jacob. Le sonreí y saludé. No lo conocía bien porque habíamos estado saliendo por solo dos semanas, pero él parecía conocerme. _

_Edward se ubicó al lado de la papelera con el correo en sus manos, cantando: "factura… basura… factura… basura". Sentí un tirón en mi falda y vi una hermosa niña de pie. _

_Me incliné hacia abajo. _

_—¿Quién eres? —pregunté._

_Edward bajó su mirada y sonrió. _

_—Srta. Black, ¿cómo está usted en esta encantadora noche? Esta es mi novia, la hermosa Bella Swan. Bugsy, ella es tu competencia, la señorita Vanessa Black. Oh, ¿tengo? Supongo que sí, —dijo Edward, sacando dos caramelos de su bolsillo y dándoselos a ella. _

_Ella sonrió. _

_—Gracias, Dr. Edward. Tu novia es hermosa —anunció la niña. _

_Justo entonces, una mujer apareció._

_—Vanessa Black. Vuelve a esa cocina ahora mismo. Sabes que no tienes que salir. Dr. Cullen, lo siento. Le das un caramelo y cuando te ve, simplemente gravita hacia ti. Hola, señorita. Soy Carlie Black, la madre de esta pequeña plaga —se presentó Carlie. _

_—Oh, detente. La soborno porque si Bella se niega a casarse conmigo, estoy cubriendo mis apuestas, aunque tendré que esperar un tiempo —bromeó Edward. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre matrimonio, estaba sin aliento. _

_—Sra. Black, es un placer conocerla, y Vanessa, siéntete libre de molestar al Dr. Cullen cuando quieras —dije. Todos nos reímos y Edward le dio un beso a la niña en la frente antes de llevarme hacia el ascensor. _

_Una vez que llegamos a la planta superior, abrió su apartamento, acorralándome contra la puerta. _

_—Dios, Bugsy, no podía comer lo suficientemente rápido. He extrañado estar dentro e ti. Vamos —anunció mientras me llevaba hacia su habitación. _

_Prendió su laptop y abrió YouTube, para mi sorpresa. Tipeó rápido y cuando escuché Al Green cantar por los altavoces sobre estar juntos, Edward me tomó en sus brazos y sonrió. _

_—Baila conmigo, Bugsy. _

_—Oh, ¿así que te gusta Al Green? —pregunté mientras nos movíamos lentamente el uno contra el otro._

_—He escuchado esta canción algunas veces, pero escuché la letra en el coche, y creo que es muy relevante para nuestra situación. Vamos a estar juntos en los momentos buenos y en las malos, tristes o felices. Me quedaré contigo, mi chica dulce. ¿Te quedarás conmigo en las buenas y en las malas? —preguntó mientras me alzaba y hacía un paso de fantasía porque yo no podía bailar. _

_—Buenas o malas… felices o tristes… —prometí, sincera en todas las palabras desde el fondo de mi alma. _

—Estamos aquí —anuncié mientras estacionaba frente a la oficina del Dr. Banner. En las buenas o en las malas… felices o tristes…

—Genial —comentó sarcásticamente. Entramos al edificio y tomamos el elevador hacia el segundo piso. Edward tenía su bastón, pero noté que ya no dependía tanto de este, cosa que me daba esperanza.

Caminamos hacia la sala, y él se sentó mientras anunciaba su llegada. Cuando me uní a él en el sofá, se giró hacia mí.

—¿Por qué habla contigo primero?

Me removí porque no sabía como contestarle. De repente, algo me vino a la cabeza.

—Tengo que reportar tus hábitos durante la semana así los dos tienen algo de que hablar porque nunca eres gentil con él. Si no le doy un reporte, él no sabe de que hablar contigo —mentí.

—Bueno, hoy quiero estar presente cuando le des tu reporte. Estoy cansado de las mentiras y el engaño, Srta. Swan. Está pasando algo más y me lo voy a averiguar. Voy a ir contigo —ordenó.

Me preocupé pero parecía que era importante para él, así que accedí. Cuando dijeron mi nombre, él se puso de pie del sofá y me siguió, sin tocarme. Nunca me tocaba y eso me mataba, pero para él, yo era una empleada, así que podía ver la lógica. Yo no era importante. Lo entendía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es de ****_samekraemer_****, yo sólo traduzco con su autorización. **

**.**

**Vuelve a Casa**

**Capítulo tres**

—Así que, Srta. Swan, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó el Dr. Banner con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, él todavía me odia, pero de hecho, tuvimos una discusión esta semana en la que no me llamó por nombres ni trató de golpearme con la maldita pelota. Oh, espere, trató de suicidarse una tarde después que tomó todas sus medicinas de una para asegurarse que volviera a la casa —comencé, escuchando reír a Edward desde el otro extremo del sofá.

—¿Y usted dice que yo soy el loco? Ella se ahoga en su propio dolor. No quiere hablar sobre este esposo que supuestamente camina sobre agua y se suicidó para escapar de ella. _Ella me dejó_. Me abandonó sin instrucciones para mi medicación nocturna, así que es su culpa que casi tengo una sobredosis. Ella es la loca en esta relación enfermiza que tenemos. Ella debería estar tirada en el sofá siendo analizada. No yo. Yo solo necesito poder caminar por mi mismo así me puedo alejar de esta perra loca —espetó Edward.

Me estremecí, jalando del borde de mi blusa, tratando muy fuerte de bloquear las lágrimas. No podía llorar aquí. Habíamos tenido un avance y solo necesitaba decirlo y salir.

—Bueno, estoy feliz que el Dr. Cullen no haya perdido la capacidad de regañarme continuamente. Hubo un gran avance. Él recuerda una conversación en la que bromeé sobre dar una gran dosis de medicación a mi padre cuando este se rompió el brazo, así yo podía salir con mi futuro _esposo_. Fue una conversación inocente… coqueteo juguetón en el principio de nuestra relación, pero el Dr. Cullen me recordó de la conversación cuando me acusó de tratar de matarlo con una sobredosis.

»—Mi padre está vivo y bien, por cierto. Te dejo con él —dije mientras salía de la habitación y me dirigía directo al baño a llorar, como siempre lo hacía en cada visita.

Una vez que salí del baño, vi a Jane de pie con una Coca-Cola light y un Tix. Reí.

—Es hora de mi descanso. ¿Quieres compartir? —preguntó. Asentí y la seguí a la parte trasera donde estaba la sala de los empleados.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —preguntó. Ella estaba casada con el Dr. Félix Banner, y había sido el apoyo que nunca había esperado. Realmente era muy amable y estaba dispuesta a escucharme, tanto como su marido escuchaba a Edward.

—Bueno, veamos. Hizo un berrinche y me tiró todo tipo de cosas la otra noche porque estaba demasiado enojado que me haya ido a las seis en vez de las once. Tomó más medicina para el dolor a propósito así Carlisle me llamara de vuelta. Ni siquiera puedo decir las palabras horribles que me dice a mí y sobre mí. Esto es nuevo… determinó que mi esposo se suicidó para escapar de mí. Lo repite siempre. Diablos, yo estoy tentada a suicidarme. Han pasado seis meses. Creí que tuvo un avance, aunque uno pequeño, pero fue solo para acusarme de intento de asesinato. No lo sé… simplemente no sé… —expliqué mientras tomaba un bocado a las galletas de chocolate.

—Lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Qué nadie te culparía si te fueras? Él se recuperara en un par de meses, Bella, pero eso no significa que recordará lo que ustedes significaban el uno para el otro. Por una razón u otra, él tiene esta animosidad hacia ti que desafía la razón. Cariño, tienes que pensar mucho sobre ello —aconsejó, no siendo la primera vez.

—Jane, tomé los mismos votos que tu cuando te casaste con Félix. En las buenas y en las malas. Bueno, esto es lo malo. Lo amo… no este él, sino el hombre que era y el hombre que puede volver a ser. Sé que detrás de una sombra de duda él está allí peleando por salir, y si pelear conmigo lo irrita lo suficiente le hace recordar más cosas, entonces lo haré. Esperaré. Nuestro primer aniversario es en agosto. Si él recuerda de nuestra vida o se ha suavizado conmigo porque sé que hay una clara posibilidad que no vaya a recordar nuestra vida, me iré lejos y le permitiré hacer su vida. Nunca me forcé en su vida. Le firmaré la tutela a Carlisle y cuando él sienta que Edward no se lastimará a si mismo, él lo disolverá.

»—Lo amo demasiado como para retenerlo, y no puedo permitir que él continúe manchando los recuerdos de la maravillosa vida que teníamos juntos, así que le daré dos meses más antes de irme —prometí.

—Cariño, no estoy preocupada por Edward. Estoy preocupada por _ti_ —comentó mientras bebía su vaso de Coca-Cola light.

Ambas escuchamos a Félix llamarme, y después de un rápido abrazo, caminé por el pasillo.

—Aquí está. Bueno, Bella, los veré en dos semanas —ofreció Félix con una ceja levantada. Esa que significaba "llámame luego". Sonreí y asentí mientras Edward y yo salíamos de la oficina.

—Ya era hora. Voy a llegar tarde a mi terapia física —espetó Edward, otra vez.

Me volví hacia él, harta de su actitud de hoy.

—¿Crees que no llamé a Emmett y le dije que tenías dos citas con el médico hoy? Ajustó el horario, idiota malhumorado —repliqué, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro. Me apuré por las escaleras y dejé su culo quejumbroso esperara por el ascensor. Cuando llegó al coche, tenía el aire acondicionado funcionando a todo tope así no tenía que escuchar sus quejas sobre la temperatura.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, estacioné para que saliera. Antes que saliera del coche, grité:

—Necesitas cambiarte por ropa deportiva. No estaré allí hoy.

—Bien —respondió mientras salía del coche. Una vez que no estuvo a la vista, di la vuelta a la casa y fui al garaje, viendo a Esme llegar justo antes que nosotros.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras esperaba que bajara del coche. Sabía que espetaba que le dijera que él había tenido una especie de epifanía, así como todas las otras veces. El hecho que iba a decepcionarla me hizo revolver el estomago.

Salí del coche y caminé alrededor hacia donde ella estaba.

—Así que, ¿algún progreso? —preguntó con esperanza. No podía culparle. Yo quería que él saliera de esa oficina y lanzara sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazara como solía hacerlo. Quería que me dijera: "Te amo mucho, y lo siento por haber sido un idiota miserable. Recuerdo nuestra vida feliz, y estoy listo para volver a ella. Vayamos a hacer otros bebé, Bugsy." No salió exactamente de esa manera, ¿no?

—No, lo siento. Está cabreado otra vez. Tengo que llamar a Félix y ver que me dice. Esme, no voy a ser una perra aquí, pero por mi propia salud mental, solo puedo seguir con esto por unos meses más. Sé que estoy rompiendo mis votos matrimoniales, pero ¿cuánto…? —Lloré sobre su hombro. Al menos alguien me abrazaba. Gracias a Dios por su familia, sino no tendría contacto físico con mi vida de alguna forma.

Ella me llevó dentro de la casa, donde Katie, Dios la bendiga, tenía galletas con trocitos de chocolate y leche para mí. Ella hacía que extrañara a mi madre. Ella había muerto cuanto tenía cinco años, y fue siempre Charlie y yo hasta que conocí a Edward. Un accidente de coche se la llevó así como un accidente de coche se llevó a mi hermoso marido, dejándome con la cáscara de un hombre. La ironía no se había perdido en mí, al menos.

.

.

—Buenos días, Dr. Cullen. ¿Cómo está hoy? —pregunté alegremente. Era una semana después. Esme y Carlisle me habían forzado a ir con Alice y Jasper a Massachussets para escapar. Había una biblioteca médica en Boston College que la familia había dotado en nombre de Edward, y yo estuve allí para dar el discurso.

Había sido purificador, realmente, hablar del maravilloso doctor que mi esposo es… porque me negaba a decir "era". La gente sabía sobre el accidente, y después de mi corto discurso en dedicación, desearon que se recuperara pronto, pero lo mantuvimos lejos de las noticias y televisión así él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba fuera del capullo en que lo habíamos establecido. Tal vez era cruel, pero concordamos que era necesario.

—Oh, pensé que la familia al fin se dieron cuenta y te habían echado, jodido desperdicio de aire. Bueno, estoy feliz de reportar que ya no necesito tu rostro poco agraciado más. Gracias por hacer un trabajo de mierda, pero estás despedida. Pasé una semana sin ti, y me ha gustado mucho, así que vete —me despidió.

—Lo siento, Dr. Cullen, pero no tiene voz en esto. Tienes un tutor, y ellos toman la decisión, no tú —anuncié mientras me ponía a limpiar su habitación, poniéndome mis auriculares y escuchando las hermosas canciones que solíamos escuchar juntos mientras hacíamos el amor. Me ayudaba a superar la amargura si podía recordar lo genial que éramos juntos, y bueno, Janet Jackson tenía algo que siempre nos provocaba. Esas eran las cosas que tenía que mantener en mi cabeza para sobrevivir.

Podía ver que no le había permitido entrar a nadie en su cuarto mientras que yo no estuve, así que me dirigí al armario en la esquina de su habitación y saqué toallas limpias y sabanas, tomando todas las sucias mientras él se sentaba en una gran silla de cuero, jugando un juego de memoria que el Dr. Banner había sugerido que quizás ayude a estimular su cerebro.

Estaba gritando, y no podía escucharlo, pero podía ver que estaba enojado, así que me saqué los auriculares, esperando lo mejor. No lo era.

—¿A dónde fuiste, de todos modos? ¿A un retiro para viudas en dolor por sus esposos suicidas? —espetó. Estaba a punto de contestarle pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

Me quedé mirando a Edward mientras sostenía la cesta de ropa sucia. Volvieron a llamar, y él ordenó:

—¿Eres tan jodidamente densa que no sabes que ese sonido significa que alguien está en la puerta? Ábrela, ingrata.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Jasper de pie allí.

—¿Está de humor hoy, su alteza real? —bromeó Jasper.

—Por favor, alguien con un cerebro y vocabulario que no me recuerda a un niño de nueve años. Entra, Jasper —llamó Edward. Me hice a un lado y dejé que Jasper entre. Dejé caer la cesta en el pasillo para llevarla a lavar después, y volví para hacer la cama.

Jasper se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio y preguntó:

—Edward, ¿cómo has estado?

—Estaba bien hasta que _ella_ —gruñó mientras fui golpeada en el rostro con la pelota de goma azul—, volvió. ¿Eres tú este tutor? Me gustaría quejarme.

Jasper se puso de pie tan rápido que volcó la silla. Tiré la pelota al suelo y volví a hacer la cama con lágrimas en los ojos. Dios sabía que no era el primer moretón que recibía por esa pelota. Su precisión había mejorado mucho, así que elegí notar lo positivo.

—Bell, ¿nos podrías dejar hablar a solas? Yo termino la cama —sugirió Jasper.

—No, no lo harás. Ese es su maldito trabajo. Ella debería ser buena para algo, incluso si es solo tareas domésticas —gritó Edward.

Miré a Jasper, viendo la sonrisa suave y un asentimiento hacia la puerta.

—Voy a hacer la colada. Terminaré la cama cuando vuelva, Jasper, pero gracias —respondí mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí. Traté de escuchar lo que Jasper estaba diciendo pero la puerta era muy gruesa, así que simplemente tomé la cesta y fui a cargar la lavadora.

Caminé hacia la cocina y vi a Alice de pie en el mostrador donde estaba el sistema de intercomunicación.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuré, dejando la cesta en la mesa de la cocina.

Caminó hacia mí, inclinándose y poniendo su mano sobre mi oído.

—Jasper encendió el intercomunicador así podías escuchar en caso que haya algo que puedas decir al Dr. Banner —susurró. Asentí, y las dos nos acurrucamos alrededor del intercomunicador como viejas chismosas sobre una cerca.

—¿A dónde fue? —Edward preguntó a Jasper.

—Te lo dijo. Fue a poner… —comenzó Jasper.

—No ahora, idiota. ¿Dónde estuvo la semana pasada? —preguntó Edward.

—Hey, hermano, no me hables así. Sé que Bella soporta tu mierda, pero yo no lo haré —espetó Jasper.

—Está bien. Me disculpo. Ahora, ¿dónde estuvo la semana pasada? Ella tiene la costumbre de irse cuando se le dé la gana, y sé que no le pagamos, pero es muy poco profesional. Tengo plata, y quiero contratar a un profesional, no a una estúpida voluntaria. ¿Eres tú el tutor? —inquirió Edward.

—Mira, realmente no tienes idea de lo que hacer soportar a esa mujer. Desde tu… desde que comenzó a cuidar de ti, ha perdido peso, la luz en sus ojos, y tus insultos son poco necesarios. ¿Por qué no te cae bien? —preguntó Jasper.

—Qué suerte la mía. El psicólogo aficionado está en sesión. Bueno, está bien. Quieres saber por qué la odio… porque "no me cae bien" no se acerca al término. La odio porque es estúpida. La odio porque me da esa apatía falsa cuando sé que tiene lástima que sea un pobre lisiado. La odio porque ella puede recordar el último año de su vida y yo no. Si alguien merece recordar cosas, soy yo, no esa imbécil. Dudo que haya hecho algo que merezca ser recordado, de todas formas —explicó Edward.

Sentí las lágrimas, y en ese momento, no pude contenerlas. Simplemente las dejé caer. Sentí la mano consoladora de Alice en mi hombro, y tan bueno como se sentía, no hacía nada para aliviar el dolor.

—Edward, esa mujer ha sacrificado más de lo que sabes. Ella ha tenido un año difícil como tú, y apuesto que si le pide, ella con gusto cambiaría lugar contigo. Algunas cicatrices no están en la superficie. Algunas están en lo profundo, pero duelen demasiado igual —tranquilizó Jasper.

—Oh, sí, pobre Srta. Swan. Su esposo murió. Bueno, pobrecita. No sé que tan estúpido era ese tipo como para conformarse con ella, pero seguramente está feliz de estar muerto —respondió Edward con dureza.

—Ed, su esposo no está muerto. Está desaparecido. Él era un tipo genial y muy buen amigo, y está desaparecido. Ella siente el dolor todos los días. Tal vez les puedes dar un descanso —sugirió tranquilamente Jasper.

—Al menos ella tenía alguien que se preocupaba por ella, incluso sí él supo mejor y se fue. Yo no tenía a nadie. Yo tengo que ser cuidado por una perra en duelo que no tiene valor de ver las cosas como son. Él la dejó y no va a volver. Yo tengo que soportar el peso de su desprecio por los hombres porque un tipo supo mejor. Quiero a alguien más —se quejó Edward. Me hundí en el suelo, incapaz de escuchar nada más.

Dolía demasiado escuchar su acidez. _Mi_ Edward no tenía ese tipo de ira y odio en su interior. Si el conductor que lo chocó no hubiera muerto, hubiera matado a la mujer yo misma en ese momento. Siempre sentí lastima por ella y su familia porque ella no tenía suficiente interés en su esposo e hijos como para no conducir ebria después de una fiesta navideña. En ese momento, deseaba ser yo la que estaba muerta y que ella viviera con las consecuencias de su mala decisión.

Escuché jadear a Alice, así que me di vuelta y la vi de pie en el mostrador otra vez.

—No me digas nada más, Alice. No puedo soportarlo —rogué mientras salía de la cocina y me dirigía hacia el cuarto de lavado. Me incliné sobre la secadora por un minuto y cerré mis ojos. Pensé en nuestros recuerdos y elegí uno que me haría feliz otra vez y recordarme por qué estaba intentándolo tanto que mi marido fuese libre de esa cáscara amarga de hombre que estaba al final del pasillo.

_—Bueno, Sra. Cullen, bienvenida a casa. Es un lugar horrible, pero basado en su experiencia en diseño, espero que la pongas en forma. Ahora, dicho esto, voy a llevarla a la cama porque tengo rondas en la mañana, y no puedo desperdiciar ni un precioso segundo de tiempo —dijo mientras me llevaba por el umbral de nuestra casa, a la cual me había mudado unos meses antes. No era tan malo. _

_Reí porque él no me bajó en ningún momento. Me llevó hacia la habitación, después de haber instruido al conductor que dejara nuestros bolsos y que yo le diera la propina porque él no llegaba a su bolsillo._

_Me dejó en la cama y quitó mis zapatos, seguido por mis jeans y luego mis bragas, y el Dr. Cullen me enseñó las estrellas con esa lengua mágica. Cuando sus dedos se unieron al juego, no dudé en gritar su nombre. _

_Después que estuvo satisfecho que yo lo estuviera, se quitó sus jeans, bóxers y camiseta. Me subió más a la cama y se ubicó sobre mí._

_—Estoy feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposa. Sé que fue rápido, Bugsy, pero creo que lo hicimos bien. Normalmente no soy un tipo espontaneo, pero contigo en mi vida, creo que todos mis años a autocontrol practicado se fueron por la ventana —murmuró mientras su dedo índice daba vueltas alrededor de mi pezón izquierdo, excitándome una vez más. _

_—Te amo. Ahora, me voy a duchar y supongo que tú deberías ir a la cama porque tienes rondas temprano y eso —bromeé. Luché para que se quitara de encima, pero él no se daba por vencido. Tenía una mirada juguetona en su rostro que no quería que se fuera nunca. _

_—¿Ves esto? —bromeó, levantando su mano izquierda y moviendo su anillo de boda—. Esto me da acceso ilimitado a mi esposa. Eso significa que puedo demandar sexo en cualquier momento y lugar. _

_Reí._

_—¿En serio? ¿Y yo no puedo decir nada?_

_—Para nada, de hecho. ¿No recuerdas esa parte de los votos? Em, creo que decía: ¿"prometo amar, honrar, apreciar y follar a mi esposo en cualquier momento y lugar que él desee, sin hacer preguntas"? Sí, eso era. Cualquier momento y lugar. Alégrate que no lo pedí en el ascensor —bromeó. El resto de la noche, el hombre me amó, y supe que definitivamente le daría su "en cualquier momento y lugar". Ese movimiento de sus caderas selló el acuerdo. _


End file.
